Ouragan
by wuheedutroqua
Summary: Yaoi ! Pour l'instant c soft mais après ^^ !!! Bon alors un résumé !!! Bah, c'est une fic à 2, Hathor ( le retour!!!) et Naw !!! et puis bah Duo teste certaines méthodes à Heero et il set de mauvaise humeur . . .


Auteur : Hathor et Naw ou Naw et Hathor !!!^^  
  
Mail : wuheedutroqua@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Un peu de tous, je crois . . .  
  
Couple : Muahahahahaha !!! Comme si on allait vous le dire !!!  
  
Note : Alors d'abord, la chanson, on l'a un peu mis à notre sauce mais juste une fois donc po taper !! Ensuiteuh . . . Bah j'ai oublié !!! Ah non !!! Entre *, c'est les pensées et ¤¤¤¤, changement de lieu !!!  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Kikou !!! Après avoir fait connaissance par le biais de Tip', nous avons décidé d'allier notre folie pour écriiiiiiiiiire !!!  
  
Naw :On dit MERCI TIP  
  
Hathor : Merci TIP !!!!  
  
Duo: Oh Tip' pourquoi t'as fais ça . . .  
  
Trowa : et un auteur de plus sur le dos !!!  
  
Hathor : Muahahahahaha, ze suis de retour et plus toute seule !!!! Une autre folle m'accompagne !!!  
  
Naw: et oui me voila maintenant plus de souffrance pour vous !!! Notre team va faire des étincelles !! Hein Hathor !!  
  
Duo : Plus du tout ???  
  
Hathor : Des éclairs ouais !!! Vive les tortures de bishos !!!  
  
Heero: . . .  
  
Naw: Avant de commencer, on doit pas dire un truc??  
  
Wuffy : je réclame justice !!!  
  
Hathor : On devait vous dire que tous ces bishos nous appartienne !!!  
  
Naw: c vrai ?!  
  
Hathor : Je les ai tous volés !!!  
  
Naw: ouais on les séquestre !!!!  
  
Duo : ERROR !!  
  
Hathor : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore !!!  
  
Wuffy: Injustice !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo * soulève son t-shirt* : regarde c'est marqué là !!!  
  
Hathor, s'approche du ventre de Duo : Mais c'est quoi ce minuscule gribouillis ?  
  
Quatre: ce qu'il essaie de dire c qu'on nous vous appartient pas !!!  
  
Hathor : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!!!  
  
Naw: ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! je me disais que c'était trop bô !!  
  
Naw (perplexe) : On va quand même les torturer !! Hein Hathor ???  
  
Hathor * qui a repris du poil de la bête* : Muahahahahahhaha !!!  
  
Duo: oh non !! Ça recommence !!!!!!!!  
  
Ouragan, chapitre 1 :  
  
Alouette, gentille alouette  
  
Un bras métallique tomba au sol.  
  
Alouette, gentille alouette  
  
Une jambe suivit bientôt le même chemin.  
  
Je te plumerai les ailes  
  
Le pilote du Deathscythe chantait à tue-tête tandis que les armures ennemies tombaient sous les coups parfaits du soldat. Ses man?uvres meurtrières rendues encore plus horribles par la comptine pour enfant. On n'entendait plus que l'écho de cette de cette chanson dans toute la base. Shinigami était de sorti et le sourire plaqué sur son visage ne le démentait en rien.  
  
Et la tête, et la tête  
  
Sur ces paroles, les têtes de trois mobiles suits tombèrent, décapitées par la lame fluorescente de la faux thermique. Une explosion s'en suivit, rendant son calme à la base maintenant déserte. La voix du pilote se tue peu à peu, laissant place au silence pesant des fins de batailles.  
  
Alouette, gentille alouette . . .  
  
_Shit ! y'en n'a plus aucune . . .  
  
Satisfait de son carnage, Duo commença les man?uvres de destruction de la base. Il réarma son arme, la lueur verte éclairant la nuit sombre. Il s'approcha de la base lentement, savourant chaque instant de destruction comme à chaque fois que Shinigami prenait la place dans son esprit. Les bâtiments principaux étaient maintenant à sa portée ainsi que les hangars blindés contenant les nouveaux prototypes d'armures mobiles.  
  
_Ça va faire un joli feu d'artifices, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
L'arme était en l'air prête à frapper, prête à exterminer une des dernières bases de OZ de la région.  
  
Des mugissements métalliques, bientôt accompagnés de bourdonnements incessants se firent entendre. Anéantissant le silence morbide qui habitait l'aire militaire, elles avançaient sur le même rythme, au même tempo, faisant trembler le tarmac mouillé. Duo se retourna, lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, encore. Finalement, ils y en avaient d'autres.  
  
Faisant enfin face, il déglutit difficilement.  
  
_Tous ça pour moi, mais c'est flatteur, finit-il par articuler sardonique.  
  
Ce n'était pas une centaine de mobiles doll qu'il avait devant lui, mais cinq. Cinq centaines d'armures inconnues et reluisantes sous la pluie nocturne.  
  
_C'est vraiment trop d'honneur.  
  
Les réacteurs grondaient, menaçant. Duo se détendit, il respira . . . peut- être pour la dernière fois.  
  
_Shinigami's alive.  
  
Son cri déchira l'air trop pesant, il fut aussi le déclencheur du combat.  
  
Les coups fusaient de toutes parts, frôlant l'armure noire qui se confondait avec la nuit. Mais duo ne chantait plus et même si son combat précédent était une réussite, il l'avait quand même fatigué. Les coups pleuvaient et Duo ne bronchait, il encaissait toujours avec le sourire. Et les ennemis tombaient tous. Un par un. Implosant sous les chocs portés par le Deathscythe. Mais leur nombre ne diminuait pas, toujours il en revenait d'autres. Des dizaines d'autres pour remplacer celui qui venait de tomber.  
  
Duo se retrouva bientôt encerclé, il souriait pourtant de plus belle. Même quand un coup plus fort que les autres le fit tomber à genoux sur le sol jonché d'éclats métalliques. Même lorsqu'il sentit une barre de fer lui transpercer le flan droit puis une autre lui rentrer dans l'épaule. Même lorsque des flots de sang commencèrent à ruisseler le long de sa combinaison. Il souriait.  
  
_Tu ne chantes plus 02 ??  
  
La voix sarcastique le fit frissonner de dégoût et il perdit presque aussitôt son sourire.  
  
_Treize . . .  
  
Je te plumerai le bec . . .  
  
Et le général chantait. Il chantait la ritournelle insolente.  
  
_On dirait que c'est toi la proie qui va se plumer maintenant. Que dis-tu de mon petit piège 02 ?  
  
_Fuck you !!  
  
*Putain je suis dans la merde comment je vais faire pour me tirer de là moi !!*  
  
Tout en pensant Duo était en train de détruire le plus de MS qu'il pouvait. Mais la résistance que Duo opposait aux ozzies était dérisoire par rapport à leur nombre croissant, et surtout insuffisante. Le pilote s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et le liquide grenat maculait toutes les commandes les rendant presque inutilisables. De plus son gundam était dans un sale état et ne le protégeait plus des coups redoutables de ses adversaires.  
  
*Je ne pourrai jamais détruire ces armures et je ne dois même pas espérer pouvoir m'enfuir, Deathscythe est bien trop amoché je n'arriverai pas jusqu'à la planque. Je n'arriverai pas à me tirer de là avec Deathscythe, c'est impossible ! Putain de merde. Je te hais Treize !!!!! Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, soit je me fais prendre ce qui hors de question, soit je m'autodétruit.*  
  
Tout en pensant à cela Duo caressait le bouton rouge d'autodestruction, de la même couleur que mon sang pensa-t-il. Après de longues hésitations Duo prit sa décision.  
  
Puis sa voix d'abord sourde se mit à envahir toute la base, de plus en plus claire, elle faisait frémir les autres pilotes.  
  
Je te plumerai le dos  
  
Treize commençait à trouver l'ambiance et l'issue de ce combat de plus en plus malsaine. L'armure s'était relevée difficilement. Et elle tenait encore à peine debout.  
  
Je te plumerai le cou  
  
Et cette voix lancinante qui les narguait tous. L'armure mortelle avançait lentement, trop lentement, s'enfonçant au c?ur des soldats de OZ sans chercher le combat.  
  
Je te plumerai les ailes  
  
Duo jeta un coup d'?il autours de lui. Ils étaient tous là, amassés comme des insectes. Des insectes nuisibles qu'il fallait exterminer à tout prix. Des insectes qui lui avait fait verser son sang, qui avait souillé son gundam.  
  
Je te plumerai les pattes  
  
Le rouge hypnotisant de l'interrupteur fut la dernière chose qu'il vit et à laquelle il pensa. Treize eut juste le temps de voir les liserés rouge flamboyant découpé l'armure noire de part en part. La mort était déjà là.  
  
Je te plumerai la . . .  
  
Le dernier mot s'évanouit dans la violence de l'explosion. Les armures volèrent en éclat, s'éparpillant en des milliers d'incandescences dans le ciel de ténèbres. Deathscythe n'était plus, ni même les soldats qui l'avaient réduit à se détruire. Plus rien, le néant avait atteint la base, définitivement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A la planque, quelque part sur une île du Pacifique.  
  
_Il devrait déjà être rentré, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Winner, il a dû rencontrer un supermarché en chemin . . . répondit froidement Wufei.  
  
_Wufei, nous sommes sur un archipel pas dans une ville !! Reprit Quatre tout en tournant en rond dans la pièce.  
  
_C'était juste pour te remonter le moral que je disais ça, je suis sûr que Maxwell va très bien. Dit Wufei. Il était exaspéré ça faisait plus de trois heures que Quatre tournait en rond et cela commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
  
_Il a quand même huit heures de retard !! Je suis vraiment inquiet poursuivit Quatre. Ça va Trowa, tu n'as pas l'air très bien ?  
  
_Tout va bien. J'aimerai que la pluie s'arrête. Répondit Trowa à son compagnon.  
  
Quatre dévisagea son coéquipier, étonné, il aurait juré que celui-ci pensait à autre chose mais son esprit était fermé. Aucun moyen de le sonder. Il fut couper de ses pensés par Wufei :  
  
_Où est-ce que ce baka à encore cacher la télécommande ?  
  
Ce dernier soulevait impatiemment tous les coussins du canapé, il la retrouva enfin à côté de la télévision . . . C'est à ce moment que choisit Heero pour descendre de sa chambre.  
  
_Duo n'est pas là ? Questionna Heero.  
  
Tous ses coéquipiers le regardèrent étonné, le soldat parfait était inquiet !  
  
_Tu t'inquiètes aussi pour lui ? Grinça Wufei.  
  
_Peut-être bien, ce baka a pris mon gun et je ne retrouve plus mon débardeur vert . . . Répliqua froidement Heero  
  
Wufei esquissa un sourire, c'était juste une question matérielle, mais le bleu ne lui allait pas mal non plus.  
  
_Heero, Duo n'est toujours pas rentré et ça fait huit heures qu'il devrait être là, on devrait aller le chercher, non ? Dit quatre avec espoir.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Mais Heero .  
  
_Non, Duo est un soldat efficace, il doit savoir se débrouiller tout seul sans notre aide.  
  
Trowa ne disait rien comme d'habitude, admirant silencieusement, l'opposition de Quatre envers Heero. L'Arabe le faisait sourire, sa véhémence pour sauver Duo et son comportement, tous cela était tellement . . . dramatique. Un grand acteur, Quatre, vraiment très bon, il ferait presque fléchir Heero. Presque . . . Le Japonais quitta finalement la pièce suivit de près par Wufei. Trowa s'assit dans un fauteuil défoncé, admirant le ciel noir, sans lune. Quatre resta seul, debout au milieu du salon sans faire un geste. Un spectateur attentif aurait sans doute vu les jointures de ses mains blanchirent à force de serrer les poings. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers la cuisine. Préparé du thé sans doute.  
  
*Heero, j'espère vraiment que Duo n'a rien, sans lui notre groupe se dispersera trop vite. Je perdrai celui que j'aime. Ne disparais pas Duo, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Reviens par Allah. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.*  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une ombre marchait depuis des heures dans les chemins chaotiques de l'île. Si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, il aurait sûrement pris cette ombre pour la mort et il n'aurait pas été loin de la vérité. Ce corps semblait vide de toute âme et aussi de vie. D'ailleurs la vie, il la perdait peu à peu depuis bientôt une dizaine d'heures. La fatigue était maintenant sa seule ennemie.  
  
Duo survivait depuis l'anéantissement de l'effectif de la base, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant, Shinigami y avait veillé comme à chaque mission. Il avait terminé le travail en un rien de temps, ses couteaux et le revolver à Heero n'avaient jamais aussi bien servi. Il ne restait plus sur la base que quelques corps calcinés, égorgés ou encore plus simplement la tête explosée par l'impact d'une balle.  
  
La raison avait dû le quitté en même temps que la destruction de son armure car il ne se souvenait de rien ou presque.  
  
/flash back/  
  
Je te plumerai les pattes  
  
*Allez duo, ce sont tes dernières paroles pour Treize* Duo avait devant lui le bouton d'autodestruction. Son rouge sanguin le fit sourire. *Et dire que le plus important commandant de OZ va bientôt mourir parce qu'il aura voulu me tendre un piège.* Il attendit quelques secondes de plus, et appuya enfin sur le détonateur qui annonçait la fin de Deathscythe et de tous les autres MS et MD présents.  
  
Je te plumerai la.  
  
A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite, Duo saisit la poignée du sas et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, il prononça à peine la dernière phrase de sa comptine que le géant se désintégrait déjà, il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer, l'implosion était plus qu'imminente. Il surgit hors de la trappe en une fraction de seconde, zigzaguant entre les jambes immenses des mobiles dont les pilotes avaient enfin compris leur destin funeste, il se jeta face contre sol quand le souffle de l'explosion parvint à lui. Il se protégea sommairement la tête avec ses bras endoloris. La morsure pénétrante du choc, déchira un peu plus sa combinaison, mettant à nu les blessures sanguinolentes.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il crut à un « miracle » d'autres corps se trouvait étendus autours de lui. Des soldats qui n'étaient pas mort à cause de la déflagration. Shinigami avait parfait la mission. Bien que la mission originelle : détruire la base soit un véritable fiasco, la mort de Treize Kushrenada était une bénédiction pour tous. Bien sûr, Zeck et Une prendrait la régence de OZ mais c'était déjà ça.  
  
Il se leva alors, ses blessures le faisait toujours souffrir mais il avait connu pire dans les salles de tortures de certaines bases. Heureusement, on l'avait récupéré à temps lui ou ses coéquipiers. Trowa, maître dans l'art de l'infiltration, le retrouvait à chaque fois et sans difficulté le ramenait à bon port.  
  
/Fin flash back/  
  
Duo marchait donc depuis des heures, les véhicules étaient rares dans les îles et ce n'était pas en pleine nuit qu'il allait en croiser un. Ses plaies avaient enfin cessé de saigner et il se sentait un peu mieux. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne se vidait plus de son sang l'avait rendu moins pessimiste même si la douleur continuait à le lancer dans tout son corps. Sa longue tresse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ressemblait plus à un amas de n?uds qu'à autre chose.  
  
La fatigue se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Mais il continuait malgré tout, il devait bien ça aux autres après tout, vu le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient sauvé . . . Pour une fois, il reviendrait tout seul.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Retour à la planque  
  
Les G-boys étaient en train de dînés. Ils mangeaient silencieusement, les seuls bruits qui rompaient ce silence étaient ceux des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et de la radio allumée, l'ambiance était lourde : duo manquait à l'appel.  
  
Soudain un grand fracas vint briser ce silence, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Les quatre pilotes se précipitèrent dans l'entrée pour avoir la vision d'un Duo trempé et blessé. Il releva la tête et lâcha :  
  
« Salut les gars !!! Je vous ai manqué ?? »  
  
Puis il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Après que la stupeur soit passée, Quatre se rua sur Duo et cria les directives à ses camarades.  
  
_Mais ne restaient pas planter là !! Venez m'aider !  
  
Trowa vint aider Quatre à transporter Duo jusqu'au canapé ; tandis que Wufei couru dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse de secours.  
  
*Mon amour, si proche de moi . . . *  
  
Heero quant à lui alla tranquillement dans la cuisine.  
  
Après avoir allonger Duo sur le canapé, Quatre lui enleva les lambeaux de sa combinaison afin de panser ses blessures. Wufei lui tendit la trousse des premiers soins et il commença à soigner le flan de Duo qui était ouvert.  
  
_ C'est grave ? Demanda Wufei. On pouvait déceler dans sa voix une note d'inquiétude.  
  
_Non . . . Pas vraiment . . . Mais ça pourrait l'être si ce n'est pas bien soigner. Répondit Quatre.  
  
*Duo, tu es enfin revenu !! Mon amour, tu ne me quittera pas aujourd'hui.*  
  
Ce dernier finissait de soigner le flanc de Duo lorsque Heero rentra dans la pièce avec un verre d'eau dans la main qu'il jeta sur la figure de Duo. Les trois G-boys regardèrent avec étonnement Heero tandis que sa victime ouvrait difficilement les yeux.  
  
_ 02 tu as dix heures de retard ; je suppose que ta mission est un échec.  
  
_La mission . . . dit Duo un peu perdu   
  
_Heero ! Intervint Quatre, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état.  
  
_Je veux ton rapport 02. Reprit froidement Heero.  
  
Duo ayant reprit ses esprits était vert de rage, il se mit à crier.  
  
_Putain !!! Tu ne pense qu'à ça !! Tu veux savoir si la mission est réussie ? Eh bien . . . non !!! Elle ne l'est pas et puis ton rapport tu peux te le foutre ou je pense !  
  
Les quatre G-boys regardèrent avec étonnement Duo ; ils étaient surpris de le voir si énervé lui qui était toujours souriant avec ses coéquipiers.  
  
_Je veux ce rapport et ça dans une heure ! Reprit impassiblement Heero.  
  
Duo jeta un regard froid à Heero, remis sa combinaison et se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Heero l'arrêta par le bras.  
  
_Tu crois aller où comme ça ?  
  
_Loin de toi ! Répondit Duo en se dégageant de l'emprise du pilote 01.  
  
Les G-boys étaient silencieux et ne se regardaient pas ; ils étaient encore sous le choc : Duo les avait laissés ! Trowa se leva et se dirigea résolument vers la chambre que Duo partageait avec le pilote 01. Ce dernier le suivit.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre Trowa prit un sac où il fourra des vêtements propres pour Duo. Heero le regardait faire.  
  
_Tu fais quoi là ?  
  
_Tu vois bien !  
  
_Hn . . . Tu as l'intention de le rejoindre ?  
  
_Bien sur ! Il est blessé, en pleine nature et il fait nuit ! Je vais pas le laisser tomber !! s'écria Trowa  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
Trowa le regarda et répondit :  
  
_C'est mon ami . . .  
  
_Juste ton ami ? Tu en es sûr ?  
  
_Tu insinues quoi Heero ! Demanda Trowa durement, tu joues au psychologue ?  
  
_Je.  
  
_Ferme-la !! Je ne veux pas savoir !!! Tu as assez dis de conneries pour aujourd'hui ! Coupa Trowa tout en fermant le sac, je vais essayer de le faire revenir.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Trowa descendit.  
  
Au moment où il allait franchir la porte d'entrée, à la radio on annonçait :  
  
« Avis à toutes les îles de l'archipel de Ghandoon. Nous sommes en état d'alerte, un ouragan de force 4 est en approche. Ne sortez pas de chez vous et fermez hermétiquement toutes les issues, fenêtres et portes. Nous vous prions de rester calme, d'autres informations vous parviendront dem . . . »  
  
La liaison se coupa brusquement, le cyclone était finalement plus proche que prévu.  
  
En entendant cela, Trowa sortit précipitamment du domicile : Duo était en danger !  
  
Fin du chapitre !!!  
  
Note des auteurs :  
  
Duo: Pourquoi moi?  
  
Hathor: on t'aimeuh !!! Et qui aime bien châtie bien !!!  
  
Naw: on t'adoooooooooore même ^^  
  
Duo : mais je croyais que t'adorais Trowa !!  
  
Hathor : euh . . .  
  
Naw: Justement !!!  
  
Naw: tu verras plus tard n'est-ce pas Hat'  
  
Hathor : Chut !!!!  
  
Wufei : Ouf !! Sauvé !!! Pour une fois, j'y échappe !!  
  
Naw: oups  
  
Naw: t'en es sur??  
  
Hathor: tu sais que je t'adooooore aussi !!!  
  
Wufei : alerte alerte, coup fourré !!!  
  
Naw:vous verrez ça plus tard niark niark  
  
Hathor : Et oui !! Moyennant quelques reviews . . . Nan, j'plaisante, je ne fais po le chantage aux reviews !!!!  
  
Hathor : Je crois quand même que le plus martyrisé ça sera pas celui qu'on croit mais on verra ça dans la séquelle ^^  
  
Naw: Chut! tu vends la mèche ^________^   
  
Bon bah on espère quand même avoir des reviews !!! Alors siouplait !!!! *chibi eyes* 


End file.
